The Girl Who Drew Flowers
by Inovermyheadinlove
Summary: Drawing. Flowers. It helps take my mind off of things. I draw flowers when I am stressed out or am upset. It helps me clear my head, and it takes me to my happy place. It seems like every bad thing in the world happens to me! I thought school was the one place I could feel safe;like I'm protected from all of my troubles,but I just met one cause of my horrible existence. Austin Moon
1. Prologue

**The Girl Who Drew Flowers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything related to the show!**

Drawing. Flowers. It helps take my mind off of things. It helps me make it through the day. I draw flowers when I am stressed out or am upset. It helps me clear my head, and it takes me to my happy place. It seems like every bad thing in the world happens to me! I thought school was the one place I could feel safe;like I'm protected from all of my troubles, but I just met one cause of my horrible existence. Austin Moon. So please read my story of a girl who is constantly abused, but found the one thing that let's her rise above it all. Drawing Flowers.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N Hey everyone! So this is my 3rd FF and I would really appreciate it if Y'all would R&amp;R, F&amp;F, and comment on it! I hope y'all enjoy it and please review! What was your favorite part? What could I do better? Please tell me! Best Regards, I.O.M.H.I.L**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

Hello, my name is Ally Dawson and I'm 16 years old. I attend Marino High where I'm constantly harassed by the school's "Populars." I used to be well-liked in my school, but sophomore year that all changed. I had it all. Popularity, a great boyfriend,a best friend, and I had decent grades. Then, poof! It disappeared in an instant! I caught my "great" boyfriend cheating on me with my best friend Trish! I couldn't believe that my _boy_friend and my _best_-friend were secretly going out behind my back! I was so shocked and hurt that I decided to get even! Since my ex-boyfriend cheated on me with my ex-best-friend, I figured I'd do the same. So I did the same exact thing; I asked Dez out! At first he was hesitant, since he was Austin's best-friend, and since he actually liked Trish, but I convinced him. Now I'm stuck walking a turtle that wears neon suspenders with little hams on them around for the rest of the year. This just better be worth it! So I walked up to the apparent happy couple that I used to call friends with my new boyfriend;Dez. I swear Austin's mouth just dropped open, and Trish looked like she wanted to kill me. But I don't care, they started it and I just got even; now If I can just convince them I have feelings for Dez.

(Trish-**bold, **Austin- _italic, _Ally-normal, Dez-Underlined. )

**"Ally? What are you doing dating that doofus? There's wayyyy better tha****_n him" _**Trish asked me incredulously. "Oh, but Trish. You just don't understand. I like Dez. I truly like Dez. It's a shame you didn't see all the great qualities he has. He's smart, but is also really silly, and he treats me right. He is so sweet and he is so supportive of me. He's the total opposite of my last boyfriend and that's what makes him so great!" "He's way better than you could ever be Austin" I said with venom in voice directed right at my ex. _"Now wait just a minute Ally! What are you doing dating my best friend? That's like so wrong. Also, how could anyone be better than I am? That like defies the Laws of Physics! But what about what we had? You know you want me back! You can't make it without me! I made you who you are today Ally Dawson! Without me, you'll be a nobody." _Austin said. "Ya know what Austin? I am SO much better off without you! You were just holding me back! I was never allowed to do what I want, because it always had to be approved by your "popular rules". Well I'm sick and tired of you controlling me, and I don't need you. But you were right. You did make me into who I am today, and I hate it. I'm through. By the way, I hope you and Trish are happy because you make the perfect pair!" I said. Before I could retaliate any further, I felt Dez grab my hand and lead me away from those traitors. I also remember the sweet words he whispered,"Don't worry Ally. I know how awesome you are, and they don't matter".

From that moment on, Dez and I were outcast from the populars but we didn't care because we didn't miss sitting at the popular table with all those snobs, and we didn't miss having to act fake, and we don't miss having to be a "popular minion". We had something better;something that was real. We were us.


	3. Chapter Two, (Our Blossoming Romance)

**Chapter Three, (Our _Blossom_ing Romance)**

**A/N Hey everyone! So I came up with a fan name for y'all! From now on, you'll be known as my _flower_ers! I hope y'all don't mind! But I hope you like this chapter, and I'm glad y'all are liking this story! *IF IT'S IN ITALICS THEN IT'S ALLY'S INNER THOUGHTS!* I hope you enjoy this chapter even though It doesn't mention Ally and her drawing but I really wanted to explore into Ally and Dez's relationship! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's P.O.V**

It has been 3 months since Dez and I started dating, and everything is going great! I wasn't sure If I could actually fake my emotions, but it turns out that Dez and I are actually a great couple! He takes me out on romantic dates, he constantly tells me I'm beautiful, and he's always by my side when I need him. He doesn't care if sometimes I'm a nerd, or if I clumsy all the time. He says that's what makes me so adorable and attractive. He doesn't care If I don't feel like getting dressed up, and he doesn't judge me If I get extremely excited about cloud-watching! I was able to finally be myself. The real Ally was exposed, and I will be forever grateful to Dez for that. Even though I thought it wasn't possible, Dez liked me even more when he found out that I actually am a Zalien supporter! Speaking of romantic dates…

***CUE FLASHBACK* ( A few weeks prior)**  
Evening was slowly approaching and as I'm walking away from school; I feel two hands being placed over my eyes, and I hear the voice of my sweet boyfriend whisper in my ear, "Do you know what today is?". I decide to play dumb and act as If I really don't know. I say, "Hmm, I don't know; Tuesday maybe?". He laughs and in mock shock he says, "Why Ally. I can't believe you forgot that today is Mr. Turtlington's birthday!". I reply by saying, "Oh I'm so sorry Dez! It must've slipped my mind.". _*See what I mean? Austin would never allow goofing off like this. It's going against the Popular's Principles.*_ When I think our silliness has ended I act like I've just remembered something important! "Oh Dez, it's our 2 month anniversary right?" I say. "You got it darling! I knew you wouldn't forget this important milestone in our relationship!" Dez says. The next thing I knew we are walking to an abandoned water park, and I was more than slightly confused. I ask Dez why he's taking me to an old, run down amusement park that probably doesn't amuse anyone anymore. I am told to hush, and just to trust him; so I do. He hasn't disappointed me before so why should he now? But as I begin to feel the cracked concrete walkway disappear and it's replaced by soft dirt I begin to wonder where I'm being led. _* I really hope this is going to end well. I'm too young to die! I haven't even had my first break-up yet! There's still many things I haven't experienced in life! I wanted to travel and see new things! I really hope Dez won't decide to kill me. Have I been a bad girlfriend? Did I do something wrong? Oh No. I must've put Mr. Turtlington's suspenders on wrong!* _As I continue my mental rant, I am suddenly stopped and lifted up by Dez. "Before you say anything Ally, no I am not going to kill you! I just wanted to make this night special, but since you haven't experienced your first break-up, maybe It'll happen tonight." Dez tells me. I begin to freak out, and I basically yell, "No! No! Dez I don't want you to break up with me. I'm sorry I accused you! Since you heard it, that must mean I was talking out loud right? Oh no please don't break up with me I'm Sorry! I love you!". I As I realize what I just said, I quickly throw my hand over my mouth to prevent from saying more secrets. " Dez! I am SO sorry! I didn't mean it! Is it too soon? Oh I knew it was too soon! I understand if you wanna break up with m-", but I was cut off when Dez embraced me in a tight hug. I was a little taken aback, but I finally returned it. "Ally, stop rambling! It's fine! I wanted to tell you but i was afraid you would think it was too soon! I guess we're both a little nervous, huh?" Dez says. "Yeah I guess so" I reply. So Dez continues carrying me down an old dirt path that leads to the very back of the park. The only thing back here is dilapidated slides and overgrown ivy climbing everything. In the middle of the large drained pool where you come out of the slide is a table covered in silk cloth and candles. The table has all my favorite food and I just can't believe that Dez did this. As we descend the old steps and sit down, I look up and I can see everything above us; the Ivy climbing the walls and the stars just make everything look so amazing. "Dez I can't believe you did this! It's so amazing!" I exclaim in excitement. "Anything for you Ally" Dez tells me. We sit down and begin to eat; but after our meal Dez comes over to me and extends his hand. "Ally, may I have this dance?" he asks. I place my hand in his and as we start doing the "Zalien" two violinists appear and start playing the Zalien's theme song. To anyone else this might seem bizarre or ridiculous, but for us it was perfect. It was just Ally and Dez. Being ourselves and thinking nothing could be better.


	4. Chapter Four,(The Flower begins to wilt)

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY BE TRIGGERING. I IN NO WAY INTEND FOR THIS TO MAKE PEOPLE MAKE POOR DECISIONS, BUT ONLY FOR THEIR READING PLEASURE. **

****Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. ONLY the plot.****

******A/N: My dear flowerers, I am EXTREMELY sorry for making you wait for an update. I appreciate your patience, and I am so thankful that y'all enjoy this story enough to wait. Y'all are literally the best and I hope you enjoy this long-awaited chapter :) I appreciate your feedback. Best Regards, I.O.M.H.I.L BTW THIS IS CHAPTER FOUR, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE CONFUSION.******

********P.S. If any of you are going trough any kind of abuse or need help I encourage you to get help or confide in someone. ********

**Chapter Four, (The flower begins to wilt)**

**Ally's P.O.V**  
So far everything in my life is amazing. Ever since I left Austin, Trish, and the "Populars" I have felt better and I am enjoying life. I have a perfect boyfriend, my grades are still excellent, and I'm actually happy. But the saying goes: "All good things must come to an end.", and I can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen. So far, Austin has left Dez and I alone and hasn't tried to separate us, but I still feel like he's going to plan something big and the results will be disastrous. Recently, I have noticed that all of Austin's popular friends have been almost everywhere I am, but they never approach me. Also Austin has been following Dez even though they aren't friends anymore, but I think he''s just trying to become friends again so he can separate us. I am starting to become slightly paranoid about them being everywhere I am, but Dez tells me I'm just exaggerating and that nothing's going on. Speaking of which, my nervousness has returned so now I find myself once again drawing flowers in my notebook during my classes. I can't help it, but whenever I draw my flowers-it's almost like I am erasing my negative emotions by drawing. It's peaceful and it makes me feel like maybe the world isn't such a bad place. Even if the serenity lasts only for a minute, it's better to escape than to never leave at all.

**Dez's P.O.V**

Ah, I'm so happy that everything is going great between Ally and I, but suddenly she's become paranoid about Austin and his "friends". I try to reassure her that nothing will happen because if they were going to do something they would've already done it. Right?

**Ally's P.O.V**

I was sitting in my usual seat at the back of the classroom, trying to avoid any unwanted attention, when I notice a shadow over my paper. I look up and I see Ashley, one of the meanest "Populars" glaring at me. "Hey Little Miss Perfect/Never Does Anything Wrong", I hear her say with obvious distaste. I try to ignore her because I'm better than her and I don't need to stoop down to her level by causing a scene, but then she slams her hands down on my desk in a weak attempt to get my attention. ***Cue Flashback*….. **_It all started when I was four. As a toddler, instead of receiving a loving embrace from my mother, all I would get is insults and beatings. I was never good enough, I wasn't pretty, and I never behaved. At least not in her eyes. My Dad never knew this occurred until I had suffered for three years. I always wondered how he couldn't have known. I would always scream and cry for help when she would kick me and whip me, but he never came. I later learned that when you're drunk, you don't realize things. But still he never noticed the bruises and scars when he was sober. He always assumed everything was alright and that my wonderful mother was taking care of her disobedient child. When he finally quit drinking and went back to work, things got a little better. I wasn't beat as hard, but it did happen twice as often and it lasted longer. It was my "punishment" as my Mother called it. I was never good enough for her, and I knew then that she didn't want me. Little did I know, that one evening Dad returned home early and heard what was going on. He was surprised, but he didn't interfere because he thought I must've deserved it. Unfortunately, he didn't know how often this occurred. I was almost eight, and when I returned home from school that day, I sensed something wasn't right. I saw my mother lying on the couch face down with blood seeping from her chest. I was upset because I didn't know who had killed my mother or if I was next. Then I was scarred even more when my father walked in from the kitchen and asked me, "Hi sweetie. How was your day at school?". After that it was like something snapped, and ever since then he would abuse me. Apparently I drove him to kill my mother, the love of his life, because I was a horrible child and she couldn't take it anymore. He became an alcoholic again, and the beatings got worse. So for the past eight years, everyday when I get home either from school, or the job I have to support us, I have to deal with his abuse. First begin the verbal insults. I step in the front door, and all I hear is him shouting in my face, "Where have you been?" "Why are you late today?" "What did you do today?" "You better have not told anyone about what I do to you!" " Why are you so worthless?" "I wish you were never born", " I can't stand to look at you since you are the reason I killed your mother", and "How does it feel to know that you were the cause of her suffering?". I try to ignore him and proceed to make him his meal, and then continue to my room to do my work, but he stops me. I feel him grab my hair, he drags me to the floor, and then he kicks me with the heel of his boot. He repeatedly kicks my ribs, and stomps on my stomach as I just lay there motionless. After a couple hours when I return to consciousness, I hear him complain that he's hungry and how I'm so worthless that I can't even feed him on time. After he eats then he decides to tease me by letting me believe the torture is over. But just as I reach the safety of my bedroom, I hear him call me back into the living room where he orders me to sit on the floor while he repeatedly punches me. After my face and body is black and blue with many bruises, I am finally allowed to go to my room where I'm expected not to leave until morning. _*** End Flashback* **I sometimes wonder how I'm still alive, but I honestly want to believe that if I endure all this suffering and make it out alive-that God has something better for me. I wish I could leave, but there's no way I could because we're poor as dirt, and I have no means of survival. I want to tell someone, but who would believe me? I'm just a grief-stricken, attention-seeking teenager. So I endure it day by day and hope it will get better. I am shaken out of my thoughts by Ashley snapping her fingers in front of my face and referring to me "Loser, Geek, Nerd, Stupid,Idiot"- whatever she could think of. I look at her still shaken up by my memories when she grabs my notebook and tears it in half. There goes all my hard work, all my serenity, all my hope. I try so hard not to cry, but it's hard not to when everyone wants to pick on you. I watch as she sashays back over to her popular clique and they all laugh at my misery. I pick up the torn pieces of my notebook, and look at the last thing in this world I could depend on not to hurt me.

**Dez's P.O.V**

I see Ally rush out of her Physics class, and I immediately know something's not right. I try to catch up with her to ask her what's wrong, but she turns and goes into the girl's restroom. I know she probably won't come out soon, but I know that when she does, I'll be out here waiting for her.


	5. Chapter 5,The Perfect World Is Crumbling

**To my dear flowerers, I am so incredibly sorry! This was a much longer wait than I intended, but I'm back! I hope I still have your support, and I hope you still enjoy my story! This is an emotional chapter, so I hope this appeases you for now. I will hopefully have another chapter within a day or two, but I'm not even gonna ask for your patience. I don't deserve it, but I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Love you all! **

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I burst into the girl's bathroom, and anyone who was in here before quickly leaves when they see a crying maniac like me. I run into one of the stalls, lock the door, and slide to the floor. I can't help but continue crying, I feel like no one's there for me. I was betrayed by my former boyfriend and former best-friend, and my current boyfriend doesn't even believe me. I thought I could depend on Dez because he's been so sweet and caring, but what if it's all a prank? He's been friends with Austin longer than we've known each other, and he's always been so loyal to him. I thought he changed and that he was different, but what if I'm being mislead. _*No Ally, you can't think like that! Dez is different! Not everyone will betray you! Not everyone hates you. You are not alone. People care. He cares._* I can't help but cry harder at my dark thoughts because I never used to be this bad. I used to be able to manage it better. That's why I loved my drawing book because when I escaped to my own world, I never had any problems. I was never bullied, I never felt pain, and I was happy and at peace. I love my own little world and even though other people might think I'm "spacey", no one knows the true reasons I created it. I haven't even told Dez about me being abused my whole life, because I love him too much to put him through that. He's a good person, and doesn't deserve to deal with my problems. I'm happy when I'm with him, but when you've dealt with all the suffering I have, you tend to think of everything in a negative way. I want to believe that we'll last, that his feelings are genuine, but keeping a secret this big is detrimental to our relationship. Ugh, I don't know what to do! I just want to permanently escape, and never return to my life. I want all the abuse to stop. I want my father to love me, and I want to stop being bullied by the "Populars". They make my life miserable, and I can't help but think bad things about myself. I'm never going to be beautiful, not with all the scars I have, and I'm too fat. I'm weird, different, and disgusting. I appreciate when Dez gives me compliments, but if he knew what I went through everyday, at home and at school, he'd either go to jail for murder or leave me. No one can love a girl with so many issues, and I wouldn't blame him if he abandoned me._ *Who would love someone like me? I'm not pretty, intelligence doesn't matter, and my body's so repulsive. No one would like me. No one would help me. No one's going to be there for me. I deserve the pain, I'm a bad person, and this is the punishment I deserve.*_ I think about all the lies I've told Dez, and I cry harder when I realize he's not even dating the real me. It's just the fake version that I created to fool everyone into thinking I'm okay. If anyone ever found out what my father did, then he'd kill me. I can't help but scream at my horrible life. Why did I have to be born to parents' who hate me and never wanted me? Why do I have to endure all this suffering? Will my life get better? Will I actually continue to live? How will all this abuse make me a better person? Why does God want me to "live" this way? I'm not even sure He will take care of me, and I'm seriously questioning my faith, which is something I never thought I'd do. Through all the hard times, I could always depend on God to be there for me and to listen to my problems, but nothing's gotten better. Is there truly someone looking out for me? Who has my best interest at heart? Who will actually protect me? As I realize that I am truly alone, and that my life will never get better, I grab my best friend, my knife, out of my pocket and begin to ease my pain. I lean against the stall door, and just watch with a sick smile on my face as I watch the red liquid slide down my arms as I realize that this is the only way. I could cope better when I had my book to rely on, but now that it's gone, this is all I have. I know no one will burst in and try to help me, try to save me from myself because no one cares. So, I just spend the rest of the day sitting on the bathroom floor watching my blood drain from my body, my skin grow pale, and my eyes start to feel heavy. _*Ahh, heaven, here I come again*_

**Dez's P.O.V.**

Ally's been in there for a long time, but I can't go in there. I'm not a peeper, but even my concern for my girlfriend isn't enough to break the rules. I feel bad, but what can I do? All I can do is wait until she comes out, and be there for her. As I wait by the door, I can't help but wonder if her paranoia was genuine. Could the "Populars" have really done something to her? She seemed fine, just upset, when she ran into the bathroom, but what could've caused that? Ally is a strong person, and I've rarely seen her cry. We have a strong relationship, and I've honestly never met anyone like her. I don't know how Austin could be so stupid as to let her go, and I don't know how I could've ever liked Trish when this amazing girl was right in front of me. I hate to hear her muffled cries, but I don't have that much experience in comforting girls, or people, in general. All I know is that I love her with all my heart, and that I'll always be there for her. She's special, and I need her. I vow to discover the cause of her pain, and get rid of it for good. Ally's a good person with a sweet personality, and she doesn't deserve to suffer, no matter how big or small the source is. I skip all my classes, and wait for her for the whole day, but she never emerges from the bathroom. As the final bell rings, and the janitor begins to make his afternoon rounds, I ask him to check on her and see if she's alright. A few minutes later he comes out with a panicked look on his face, and you can tell he's nervous. "Umm, your friend…" "My _girlfriend_" "Okay, okay, your girlfriend. She's on the floor, she barely has a pulse. I run into the bathroom, briefly hearing the janitor call 9-1-1, and check the stalls for Ally. It's easy because her's is the only one closed, but since I see her flat on the floor, I break the door open. I quickly scan the stall, and the first thing I see is blood everywhere. There's blood smeared on the wall, in pools on the floor, all over her body, and I'm just so sickened. I'm not disgusted by her, but I'm upset that something drove her to this extreme. I try to lean down to check for a pulse, or get her attention, but she's so pale and her eyes remain closed. I grab her shoulders and shake her to get her to wake up, but I'm immediately pulled away by a police officer and I the last thing I see as I'm being led away is the EMT's trying to revive her.

**Dez's P.O.V. (con't.)**

"Listen son, I just want to know what you did to her. Did you two get into a fight or something? Did it turn violent?" I can't believe that this stupid police officer would even suggest something like that, while my girlfriend is in there dying! The suggestion makes me angry, and given the circumstances and what I just saw, I can't help but be angry. "Hey! Instead of questioning me, why don't you do your dang job and save my girlfriend or find out who did this to her! Why aren't you helping her? She's dying!" "Stop evading the question, son. Just answer the question. Did y'all argue?" I'm already on edge, and since I'm so ticked off at this pathetic officer, I try to lunge back into the bathroom to check on Ally, but he immediately pulls me back. "I'm sorry son, but you're not allowed in there." "My girlfriend, who I love with all my heart, is lying in there-dying- and you won't let me see her? Let me tell you something buddy, that girl is everything to me, and I would die for her. I would never hurt her, but you better do your dang job and find the person responsible, or you'll be dealing with me!" "Ok son, just calm down. Do you want a ride to the hospital?" I was so caught up in putting this officer in his place that I didn't realize that Ally had been loaded into the ambulance, and was en route to the hospital. "You better believe I want a ride to the dang hospital, that's my whole world we're talking about!" Once we arrive at the hospital, I jump out before the car fully stops, and those stupid automatic doors wouldn't open fast enough. I rush up to the front desk and basically yell at the clerk for Ally's information. The stupid lady was no help since she said all I could do was wait. After yelling at her, calling her a few choice words, and trying to convince her of Ally's importance to me, I went and sat down defeatedly in my chair, forced to wait. After a couple hours, all I know is that she's in ICU because she lost a lot of blood, and apparently there was also an abdominal wound that caused her to bleed internally. She's barely stable, but I'm still not allowed to see her, so I continue to wait for her. I will wait for her forever.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
